The invention to be disclosed is concerned with a device for applying traction to the lower spinal skeleto-muscular portions of human beings. It is particularly concerned with a device which is operable by the person using it, and can be utilized while the patient is working at a desk or watching television. There have been numerous attempts to apply traction forces to various parts of the human anatomy and some of these are disclosed in the following prior patents which represent those known to applicant:
3,003,498 Hotas; PA1 4,015,597 Beaver; PA1 3,105,489 Zivi; PA1 4,030,489 Buckner; PA1 3,118,441 George; PA1 4,125,257 Lew;
Among the prior art patents listed is the traction chair disclosed in the Hotas U.S. Pat. No. 3,003,498, wherein the approach is considerably different. In this patent the lower part of the spine of the patient is held stationary and the upper portion of the spine is raised in opposition to the stationary lower portion of the spine. The concept involves the provision of a special chair, to the seat of which a stationary restraint for the lower spinal vertebra of the patient is secured and, as the patent makes clear, an operator is necessary to operate the device for the patient. When this device is in use, the buttocks of the patient remain engaged with the seat of the chair and their weight is directly applied to the seat of the chair.
Similarly, in the Buckner Pat. No. 4,030,489, where a portable device is provided which, when attached to the body permits the patient to walk and move from place to place while wearing the apparatus, the buttocks of the patient remain in engagement with the seat or frame of the device. It is the weight of the upper portion of the body of the patient which is transferred to the frame. In this device, also, the patient sits on the seat or frame, and the buttocks and portions of the body below the so-called thoracic region are in weight-bearing engagement with the seat or frame. Finally, while the theory is to apply an upward force to the belt, it is readily apparent that a patient could not adjust the device to apply such an upward force while seated, and after having fastened the belt which is supplied.
The concept involved in the applicant's system is clearly different, in that the patient, after taking a seated position in a conventional chair, and snugly securing the belt around the lower thoracic area of the body, is then able to apply a natural or "gravity" traction to the lower spinal region by pulling the entire body upwardly from the chair seat such that the weight of the entire body is substantially wholly supported by the belt, and the forces of gravity apply a "natural" traction to the lower spinal region. As will become apparent, this is a different concept in a device of the character contemplated, wherein the patient is able to apply the traction to his own lower spinal vertebra while in a seated position in an available chair or other furniture piece.